Petak Umpet
by Nozomi Rizuki 1414
Summary: Shun tidak menyangka kalau permainan yang menyenangkan itu bisa membuatnya dihadapkan kepada situasi hidup-mati. Bad summary. Warning inside


**Tittle: Petak Umpet**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre: Horor**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typo pake es, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Sibling!HyuuIzu, 10YO!Izuki, 14YO!Riko, plot aur-auran de el el**

**A/N: Halo... saya kembali dengan cerita horor baru, meskipun nggak begitu kerasa. Ini fictogemino pertama saya, jadi saya mohon maaf sebelumnya kalau alurnya amburadul... #dihajar**

**Enjoy...**

"Ini semua salahmu." Ya, ini semua memang salahnya.

Izuki Shun benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau hal ini akan terjadi kepadanya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya kalau dia akan melakukan hal ini. Menusuk gadis itu berulang kali, hingga gadis itu ambruk di hadapannya dengan darah yang mengalir hingga ke kakinya. Shun berpikir tindakannya benar karena ini semua salah gadis itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat bocah itu berlari ke arah gadis itu dan menyerangnya secara brutal. Apa yang dilakukannya saat ini murni karena rasa takut dan ambisi untuk menyelamatkan diri dari orang yang dia kenal sebagai teman kakaknya. Mata hitamnya menatap beringas orang yang dibunuhnya.

Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa permainan yang seharusnya menyenangkan malah menjadi teror yang mengerikan seperti ini. Aida Riko, gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Mata berwarna coklat indah itu berpendar mengerikan karena pantulan cahaya bulan purnama yang masuk dari jendela. Rambut coklat pendek yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya membuat gadis itu benar-benar terlihat seperti tokoh antagonis di film horor yang sering ditonton kakaknya, Junpei.

Gadis itu terus berjalan mendekati Shun yang hanya bisa terduduk lemas di lemari yang pintunya telah terbuka. Riko berjalan dengan sangat perlahan seakan ingin menambah aura mencekam di ruangan gelap tersebut. Jangan lupakan seringai yang membuat tubuh bocah itu bergidik.

Mata elang Shun membelalak ketakutan melihat gadis manis yang terus saja mendekatinya sambil memegang pisau dapur. Ralat, sepertinya lebih tepat menyebutnya dengan orang gila ketimbang gadis manis saat ini. Ditambah lagi bocah itu tidak bisa keluar begitu saja dari tempat persembunyiannya karena keadaan kamar yang gelap sehingga ia kesulitan untuk melihat sekitar, bahkan ia tidak bisa melihat seringai mengerikan gadis yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Satu-satunya penerangan hanyalah cahaya bulan yang tetap tidak mampu menerangi seluruh ruangan.

Tapi bukan cuma Riko yang memegang senjata, Shun juga memegang senjata yang ia sembunyikan di belakang bajunya. Sebuah jangka yang diambilnya secara asal dan tergesa-gesa dari meja belajar begitu memasuki kamar untuk lari dari psikopat yang seenaknya memasuki rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia berharap mengambil senjata yang lebih efektif seperti gunting yang dipinjamnya dari Akashi atau cutter, misalnya.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi, Shun-kun~." Ucapan Riko benar-benar membuatnya gemetar tidak berdaya di tempat persembunyiannya. Sejak tadi gadis itu terus memainkan pisau di tangannya dengan mengetukkannya ke dinding atau menancapkannya di sembarang tempat. Sekedar untuk membuat nyali Shun ciut dan berharap bocah itu menangis ketakutan. Gadis itu sangat tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk memojokkan bocah bermata sipit ini.

Tubuh Shun terpaku di tempatnya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak saking takutnya, lebih tepatnya ia tidak berani bergerak. Shun merasa tidak mampu melawan. Ayolah, apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah 10 tahun seperti dirinya dalam keadaan seperti ini selain gemetar katakutan?

Riko benar-benar merasa terhibur akan keluguan adik Junpei tersebut, yang tanpa pikir panjang langsung masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar untuk lari darinya. Gadis itu sudah tahu kemana Shun akan bersembunyi di ruangan sempit itu bahkan sebelum dia memasukinya. Memangnya kemana lagi selain di dalam lemari? Tempat yang terbilang muat untuk anak kecil sepertinya. Dan parahnya lagi Shun lupa mengunci pintu sehingga Riko dapat masuk tanpa usaha yang berarti.

Di dalam persembunyian Shun terus merutuki serentetan kesalahan yang dilakukannya hari itu sehingga ia terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Dan satu hal yang paling disesalinya adalah dengan mudahnya ia setuju untuk dijaga Riko yang notabene adalah tetangganya. Orang tuanya menitipkannya pada gadis itu dikarenakan mereka akan pergi hingga larut dan kakaknya yang bernama Junpei sedang ada kegiatan menginap di sekolah. Jadilah ia terperangkap di sini, di rumahnya sendiri karena permainan konyol yang dibuat Riko.

Shun memang sudah kenal lama dengan Riko karena gadis itu sendiri sering datang ke rumah untuk bermain dengan kakaknya. Tapi siapa sangka perempuan itu ternyata seorang psikopat yang memiliki hobi gila seperti ini. Membunuh anak kecil setelah puas membuat mereka lelah karena bermain dan tekanan mental. Dan anak kecil yang jadi target Riko adalah dirinya.

"Shun-kun, ayo bermain petak umpet." Kalimat itu memang terdengar normal sehingga dengan senang hati Shun kecil menyetujui usul itu karena merasa bosan. Petak umpet, permainan yang lazim dimainkan oleh anak seumurannya. Tapi Shun tidak pernah menduga bahwa petak umpet yang dimaksud adalah permainan melarikan diri dari pembunuh hingga tertangkap seperti kondisinya saat ini. Karena itulah ia hanya bisa duduk di dalam lemari yang merupakan tempat persembunyiannya.

Riko berdiri di hadapannya dengan pisau dapur di genggaman. Pintu lemari sudah rusak karena dibuka paksa dan ditusuk-tusuk. Bocah itu hanya bisa meringkuk ketakutan dan bernapas dengan terengah-engah, antara lelah dan ketakutan. Sosok Riko yang menjulang dihadapannya benar-benar mengintimidasi. Padahal dengan berdiri normal saja Shun sudah kalah tinggi.

"Kumohon.. ja-jangan..!" Tenggorokannya seakan tercekat sehingga Shun berbicara dengan terbata-bata. Ia memohon kepada Riko sambil terus beringsut mundur, mencoba menjauhi gadis itu. Namun sepertinya percuma, bukannya menjauh ia justru terantuk dinding lemari dan Riko semakin mendekatinya.

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dirinya. Adrenalinnya seakan memuncak dan tubuhnya semakin gemetar. Tapi Shun tidak mengerti, apakah ini gemetar karena takut atau karena hal lain.

Riko sudah benar-benar dekat, diacungkannya pisau itu ke atas kepalanya, kemudian dengan cepat dilesatkannya menuju jantung bocah malang itu. Bola mata raven Shun hanya bisa membelalak saat pisau itu mengarah ke dirinya.

Shun tidak tahu apa yang salah. Apakah ini salahnya, atau salah permainan ini? Mungkin jawaban yang tepat ialah ini semua kesalahan gadis itu. Karena dia Shun berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

Shun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang dia kenal sangat lembut dan ceria ini tiba-tiba mecoba untuk membunuhnya.

Dalam sekejap tidak ada lagi raut ketakutan di wajah Shun. Mata elangnya kini menajam seiring dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang mengeras. Dengan cepat ia menahan pisau di tangan Riko dengan tangan kanan dan menghujamkan jangka yang disembunyikannya dengan tangan kirinya hingga menusuk perut gadis itu.

Ia membunuh gadis itu dengan cara menusuknya secara membabi-buta, lagi dan lagi. Ia mengerti sekarang, ia memiliki keberanian dan rasa takut yang luar biasa, hingga perasaan itu mengacaukan pikirannya dan membuatnya berpikir untuk membunuh gadis itu.

Gadis itu kini tak lagi bernyawa. Tubuhnya yang penuh luka tusuk dan terus mengeluarkan darah tergeletak di bawah kaki Shun. Napasnya benar-benar habis, darah segar kini mengotori kakinya. Jangka yang menjadi senjatanya kini tertancap di leher gadis itu. Dipandangnya sesaat mayat itu, lalu ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan yang masih berlumur darah hingga membuat wajahnya sedikit kotor. Karena lemas ia pun berlutut dan tubuhnya terlihat bergetar. Sesaat kemudian seringai puas yang terlihat mengerikan terpatri di bibirnya.

"Ini semua karena kau. Kaulah yang memulai, dan kaulah yang berakhir di permainan ini, Riko Nee-chan." Gumam bocah itu kepada mayat gadis yang barusan dihabisinya.

.

.

.

**End**

**A/N:**

**Bukannya lanjutin fic yang ada, malah publish judul baru... #DORR!**

**Maaf! Maafkan saya! #bow. Saya lagi gregetan sama temen saya yang bilang saya bisa nulis horor tapi takut nonton film horor... *sebenernya dia bener sih..#plakk. Makanya saya publish cerita horor meskipun nggak berasa.**

**Sebenarnya cerita ini merupakan tugas final test Bahasa Indonesia saya semester lalu, tapi waktu buka balik jadi kepikiran pengen publish cerita ini.. **

**Fic ini sebenarnya fictogemino, jadi jika berkenan reader-tachi bisa membacanya dari paragraf akhir ke awal. Meskipun saya tahu cerita ini hancurnya nggak ketulungan...**

**Ja, akhirul kata...**

**RnR please...**


End file.
